Violet
Violet is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities She can turn invisible and create force fields. Personality She is shy, though she can be very brave when she puts on her super-suit as she sees her alter-ego Invisigirl as a different person. Opinions of Other Characters Jim Hawkins: She hadn't met him officaily but she saw him around and she had to admit, there was something about him she liked. Lilo: She liked the little girl taking a stand and sneaking away from Daisy. It was pretty much what she herself had done, although she wishes she had two Experiments gaurding her. 'Special opinions' '''Bolt: '''Although she didn't think much of the dog other then talking to him about his show that she had watched on tv a few times when she was younger she soon formed a very strong friendship with him as unlike Gizmoduck Bolt's powers are apart of his soul sure he wasn't born with them but he s the closest hero she sees that isn't family. History When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her super powers; she is able to turn invisible at will, and can generate a spherical force field around herself and others. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. At home, things are tense, especially between her and her younger brother Dash. Because of Bob being in his "not-allowed-to-Super" rut for the past few years, the family has moved around quite a few times. Also, Violet's mother Helen has told the kids to never use their powers (unless they are in danger) because the world isn't ready to accept them yet. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. When Bob goes away on a "business trip", things start to greatly improve at the Parr household, with Bob being a better father to his kids (shown by hanging out with Dash, taking care of Jack-Jack, and kissing Violet on the nose). After two months of the new Bob, Violet and Dash discover Helen getting ready to go out for the night while packing what appear to be Super suits. After the two of them discover the extraordinary properties of the supersuits designed for them by Edna Mode (in Violet's case, her suit can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, without disrupting her force fields; the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure AMKA), they stow away on their mother's jet (after calling on her friend Kari McKeen to watch Jack-Jack for the night) when she leaves to find their father, who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back. Shortly after they are discovered by Helen, the plane is attacked by Syndrome's missiles, and Helen calls upon Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is reluctant to try to generate such a large force field, and is still too uncertain to successfully carry out the order. Helen is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles destroy the plane. When Violet later apologizes to her mother for failing to live up to expectations, Helen reassures her by saying that she has more power than she herself realizes, but also warns her that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence bolstered, Violet practices her power on the fire in the camp, but she and Dash are nearly burnt to a crisp when Syndrome launches a rocket carrying a highly capable battle robot—the Omnidroid v.10—to the City of Metroville; the cave that the two were in is also the exhaust tube for the rocket. After some time, Syndrome's henchmen discover the children after their curiosity triggers an alarm—subsequently pursuing them across his island base. She attacks one of the men with a large stick, while invisible. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the aforementioned grunt uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond. Dash stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from yet another henchman. After dispatching security, she and Dash combine their powers to create the IncrediBall (named in the video game): Violet generates a force-field and Dash runs along its inner surface, propelling the sphere at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After Violet and Dash are reunited with their parents, both of whom are briefly flattened by the IncrediBall, another wave of henchmen find and attack them. Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of automatic weapons fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome captures the entire family. Once imprisoned, it is Violet who manages to free everyone by creating a force field that severs her magnetic bonds. She manages to roll towards a nearby computer terminal where she easily deactivates everyone's restraints. The family eventually races back to the town. When her parents sharing some moments together, Violet realizes that the Omnidroid's claw is pointing at their van and crushes it, but Violet and Dash managed to run at the time. When they're running, the robot's claw nearly hits them, separating Violet and Dash from their parents. The Omnidroid attacks again, but this time Violet defends herself and Dash with her shield. The Omniroid goes mad and punches Violet's shield several times until it drops its body entirely to Violet's shield, crushing it and hits Violet straight on her head, knocking her unconscious. She managed to recuperates very quickly although she has been hit by the thing's gigantic metallic body. After Helen trip-wires the robot, Violet acquires the remote used by Syndrome to control it. After a drawn-out fight, the family waits as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Helen's order to hide and remains by her side when Bob finally pierces the Omnidroid's shell. Finally, after stopping Syndrome from abducting Jack-Jack, (where Violet also saves her family by creating a force field to deflect the falling plane wreckage), the evildoer is apparently dispatched by his own cape, which is caught in a turbine jet engine. Three months later, Violet is seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants, along with a pink headband to keep her hair out of her face. With her recent change in personality, Violet has made more friends and is courageous enough to talk to Tony (he approaches her and attempts to ask her out, but HE is now the shy one rather than Violet), and they plan to go to the movies on Friday; Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn if he will buy the tickets. Violet is then shown to be ready to battle a new villain, the Underminer, when he arrives to threaten the town. Threads Participated In Other *Although she was supposed to be supervised by Daisy, she kept sneaking off and complaining. Eventually she was allowed to go on scouting missions but they were not really that important. *She has made referances to breaking up with Toni although this most likely took place before the war. *She dated Jim Hawkins for a short amount of time. Gallery Violet.jpg Violet 1.png Category:Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Female Characters